Forbidden Affection
by anicegirlxD
Summary: A little story about what happens when two hardcore nature lovers starts to be neighbours and visits the nearby forest everyday. Little did Ryan know her true identity.. RyanxLire fanfic. Rated T for some violence towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Bright emerald eyes opened up to a cool sunny morning, partly due to the noises of the construction work that could be heard from where the orange haired boy was at. He gave his tired eyes a gentle rub, before sitting upright and walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Once there, he took some sandwiches his mother made in the morning for breakfast before going off to earn a living. He took a bite, and went over to the door and opened it, as he wanted to see what was happening that caused the noise which made him wake up on such a cool and breezy morning.

As he opened the main door to his house and turned to his right, he could see the house next to his as the source of the noise. Mover workers were rushing to get the furniture into the house, and the supervisor was shouting at them to get the job done quickly. In a corner, there was a blonde haired girl, about the same age as the orange haired boy with her mother. 'So, they are moving in huh,' Ryan thought. It was then he noticed that the blonde haired girl saw him, and smiled and waved to him. He smiled and waved back as well. He scratched himself on the head before returning to the house to prepare for his activities for the day.

When the house next to his had settled down, he thought of going next door together with some homemade cakes and cookies to welcome them into the neighbourhood. Afterall, he also wanted to find out why did the previous owner leave the house. His mother also taught him that it was basic manners to welcome somebody in the neighbourhood by a welcome gift. He thus got down to baking his welcome gift for his new neighbour who had just settled in the neighbourhood. An hour or so later, he had finished baking what he wanted to bake for the people next door. A fragrant aroma surrounded his well furnished house, making him think that if they weren't for the people next door, he would have finished them right after he took them out from the oven. He packed them nicely in a box decorated with star prints all over, and left the house right after.

He knocked on the door. No reply. Just as he was about to knock again, a girl with sweet looking blonde locks who seemed about the same age as Ryan opened the door with a shy look on her face. 'Oh its you from next door! What brings you here? Whats your name? I'm Lire,' she smiled. 'Ryan,' he smiled back. 'I'm here to deliver some homemade pastries as a housewarming gift' he flashed another sweet smile and handed out the box of patries to her. Lire's eyes widened and sparkled when she opened what was inside the box. "Oh my, thanks Ryan! They smell really good! I'll thank you on me and my mother's behalf!"

"Don't worry about it, its my pleasure." smiled Ryan.

"Hey Ryan..." mumbled Lire. "Do you mind if we become friends? I'm new here and so..." Lire blushed slightly.

"Yeah sure, why not! Since we are already neighbours anyway!" replied Ryan with a sweet eye-smile.

"Thanks..." muttered Lire.

"Hey, do you wanna go out and play?" asked Ryan.

"Play? Where?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I guess we could explore around! Theres a forest right behind those houses that are opposite ours, maybe you wanna come with me to explore them?"

"Oh sure! I love the nature!"

"Same here! So, meet at tomorrow afternoon at one? At the fountain over there, right inbetween our houses and the houses opposite?"

"Okay! See you there! Have a good rest tonight!"

"Yeah sure, I'll get going now, gotta go, bye!"

"Bye!" waved Lire to Ryan, as they bade goodbye.

-next day-

Ryan got to the fountain right after he got ready, only to see Lire already waiting there. Lire smiled when she saw him, and he smiled back as well.

"Let's go?"

Lire nodded.

They slowly made their way in to the forest, and in it there were all types of plants, flowers, bushes and trees. Insects flew around the forest as if it was their mini little town, where they had their daily activities in it. Even though the forest wasn't exactly that pleasant to begin with due to the tall grasses making it hard for the both of them to walk and the muddy ground that felt sticky and soft when you stepped on it, both Ryan and Lire did not complain. They were too excited and both of them were hardcore nature lovers to begin with, so it wouldn't be strange if they had agreed to live in the forest for their lifetimes.

Both of them walked and explored the forest, like as if it was a museum with many interesting artefacts. They were amazed and the variety of plants they could find, and treated the insects as if they were friends. They stopped at many places to appreciate certain living things, and they chatted together while walking on the soft ground of the forest, mainly about plants and nature and stuff.

Finally the day came to an end, where it could be seen by the sky turning into a sweet orangey-red colour, a stunning colour that signifies the end of the day for most people who did not keep track of time, or did not own the watch, such as the two who were still admiring the nature in the middle of the forest. Ryan realised it was getting dark, and knew they had to get home.

'Lire, its dark already, I need to get you home.' Ryan told her.

'B-but I'm not done yet! I still want to find out more about this huge gigantic beautiful forest!' Lire gave a face when she said that, showing that she truly did not want to leave.

'I can bring you here tomorrow again, and we'll continue where we left off for today' Ryan reassured.

'Promise?'

'Promise.' Ryan smiled.

Ryan grabbed Lire's hand before she could change her mind, and led her to where they entered the forest from.

'So, tomorrow same time same place?' Lire wanted to be sure.

'Sure, see you tomorrow then!' Ryan smiled.

'Bye!'

'Bye!'

And so, everyday, the two children led their lives like this, meeting at the exact same time and place, going to the forest every afternoon together, and leaving before the sky was dark, only to return the next day to continue where they left off.

A few weeks later, they had already covered most of the forest. However, they would still go there. One particular day, they entered the forest again. They walked all the way straight, making sure they hadn't left out anything, only to discover that hidden in the few ordinary bushes and trees, beyond it lay - a flower paradise. The ground was as if it was made out of flowers, and it was particulary soft and warm, just like most beds. It also had a water fountain, where water poured out from a cliff, to a mini oasis at the side of the flower bed. Lire squealed, and ran to the middle of the flower bed and sprawled on it.

'Its so beautiful!' Lire squealed, beckoning Ryan to join her.

Ryan came to beside her, and lay down, to admire the particulary cloudy blue sky that day. The weather that day could be described as 'perfect'.

After a while, Ryan started to feel thirsty. He went over to the mini oasis, where Lire stay laid down on the flower bed. He placed both his palms together, and sank them into the oasis to scoop up some water to drink. After he had enough, he went back to lay down on the flower bed. He admired the sky for a little while more, with the gentle chirps of the birds, when he suddenly felt weird. All of a sudden, his body temperature went up high. He felt very uneasy and felt pain in all areas of him. 'Ryan! What happened!' Lire came close to him, trying to help. He couldn't do anything to the pain inside of him, much less give Lire a reply. He felt as if his body was going to explode. Suddenly, out of his own instinct, he shouted, 'Get away from me!'

Lire backed down, but her heart felt sorrowful as she could only see her best friend in pain and suffering. All of a sudden, she could see that her best friend was growing fur. Orange fur. And his hands turned into claws. His mouth grew bigger, and all she could see was fangs. Ryan had turned into a wolf, standing on its feet, with long growing orange fur, long white fangs, sharp claws and last but not least, with his green ferocious eyes staring back into the khaki brown eyes of Lire.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally done with the first chapter! Thought about this story for many nights, and I finally got to slowly pen it down! However I'm still too lazy to type out the whole full story, so I hope you'll all be happy with this humble little first chapter! I'm not good at english or anything, so please review and hopefully i can learn more! also correct me if there are wrong terms used, becos i'm not that good in my vocabulary as well

will upload the next chapter as soon as possible hopefully after my exams! ^^ it won't be a long chaptered story, probably a maximum of 3 chapters

please review! thanks! w


	2. Chapter 2

Lire didn't dare to do anything. She breathed heavily due to the fast beating of her heart, and she stepped back, with her left foot infront and right foot behind, preparing to run for her life if there ever was a need to. The silence, apart from both the wolf and Lire's heavy breathing, continued for a moment, until Lire realised that the wolf was harmless. She could see right in the emerald eyes of the wolf with bright orange hair that he had no intention to harm her despite the sharp fangs protruding from the wolf's mouth with a fierce expression. She could see that the wolf was still Ryan, and that he was not possessed or anything. Lire slowly walk towards the wolf, and even though the wolf tried to walk backwards to hint to her that she should stay away, she didn't, and continued walking till she was right infront of the wolf. She held her arms out and wound them around the wolf's soft and furry back, and hugged him. The wolf jerked for a little, being a little surprised at Lire's sudden action. However, he wound his paws on Lire's back as well. Ryan's wolf-like features began to slowly disappear, his orange fur sinking back into his tanned skin, fangs going back into its gums and finally there was no wolf standing there right infront of Lire. It was only Ryan.

They both smiled at each other and let go, staring back into the eyes of each other once again. 'W-what was that..?' Lire thought aloud, voice still shaking for a little due to the earlier incident. Ryan shrugged, and he replied, 'Probably the water there is polluted or something I don't know.'

'Well, at least its over now', Lire reassured, trying her best not to make Ryan guilty for giving her that earlier shock. She was probably used to it though.

The two kids stayed down at the flower bed, enjoying their time there, till the usual time when they had to return home.

'So, tomorrow same time again? The usual. I really liked it there at the flower bed just now.' Ryan smiled. Lire nodded, 'Sure' She did not say anything else beside goodbye and returned home almost immediately. Ryan didn't think much of it though. He thought he would be seeing her again the next day, and didn't worry too much.

The next day, Ryan rushed to the water fountain at the exact time. He stood there, expecting Lire to pop up any second. But no. He waited and waited. Seconds and minutes passed by. Soon it was already and hour, and he thought it wasn't normal for Lire to be this late. Did she oversleep? Is she still preparing? Did she... Forget? He started to worry. Now that he thought of it, she wasn't behaving normally like she should after the incident yesterday. Normally, she would be really excited about what was going to happen tomorrow. But all she said was goodbye. Did something serious happen to her? He flinched. His heart started to beat faster, and without wasting anymore time, he rushed to Lire's doorstep.

He stood there right at the doorstep, on the 'welcome' mat that her house had on the doorstep. He hesitated for a bit, took in a deep breath before he decided to knock.

-Knock knock-

No reply. He thought she was probably still preparing.

-Knock knock-

He knocked again. Still the door remained shut.

When he was about to knock the third time, the door flung open. He felt a moment of happiness and his mouth curled in to a smile for a bit, neat white teeth showing. Maybe she was just late afterall! However, the person whom flung open the door, was not who he had expected. He got a shock.

'Uh yes..? Do I know you?' said the person whom stood at the door, appearing to be in her thirties.

'Um... Is Lire at home?' enquired Ryan.

'Lire? Who's Lire?' The woman gave him a what-are-you-talking-about face.

'She used to live here... Do you know where she is?'

'Oh, you mean the previous house owner? She and her daughter left today this early morning, and sold the house to me' said the woman bluntly.

Ryan's heart sank. W-w-whaaat?

'Oh.. okay, thanks.' Ryan said in a disheartened tone, and walked off slowly back home. His head was filled with thoughts, thoughts about Lire.

_What happened?_

_Why did she move away?_

_Why didn't she tell me anything?_

_Am I not close enough?_

_Why is she doing this to me?_

_What did I do wrong?_

Through the day, he just laid down on his sofa in the cozy living room, bombarding himself with all the questions. He just couldn't think of anything that Lire had left him. What made it even worse was that Lire did not tell him anything. Not even a single note, or sentence, or even a goodbye, about her departure. He felt depressed at this, his heart sank, and even though he did not cry buckets, his heart still felt like it was in pain, and some tears did manage to find its way out of his sore, green eyes. He stayed like that for the entire day, and sure enough, his mood was darkened throughout the entire day.

The next day, after he had been depressed enough the previous day, he managed to pick himself up. Yes, Lire is gone. But that doesn't mean that I must stay like this forever, he thought. He decided that even without Lire, he will live, like how he did before she entered his life. A guy must be strong, even though how much it kills him inside. For he knows, he would meet her again someday.

_Someday, he hoped._

* * *

><p>AN: Another bad chapter! D: had actually wanted it to be longer, but due to the lack of ideas for this part, I decided to let the rest of the plot be for the next chapter. Please review! x.x


	3. Chapter 3

Days and months passed, and after years, Ryan had turned into a full grown teenager. He started to get over Lire after all these years, and moving on with his own life, being sure that Lire had also moved on as well. He led his life like how a normal teenager would - attend the local academy, enjoying his time with his friends, and many others. But somehow, Lire would also pop into his mind, making him wonder how she was. He wanted to see her, but how was he to, when he didn't even know where she went to since years ago?

One day, Ryan woke up hurriedly to prepare for school, as usual. He got dressed, grabbed a piece of bread or any type of food that he could find at that moment and left the house, ensuring that the door was properly shut. He then opened the mail, with a pile of letters greeting him when he got the little door open.

He then took out the pile of letters, looking for whichever specifically stated his name on top of it. Letter after letter, all that it stated was either his dad's or his mom's name. Finally there came one, with his name stated at the front surface of the envelope. At the top right of the letter, it stated '_Eryuelle City Academy_', with a huge crest beside the name, appearing to be the crest of that academy. Ryan appeared to know what it was for, and a huge grin surfaced on his face. He then dumped the rest of the letters that weren't for him back into the letterbox, closed the 'door' and went off to school, almost running as he knew he was going to be late if he were to just walk there.

He managed to pass through the school gates just before it closed to fend off latecomers and rushed through the halls, and into his classroom. He realised he wasn't really that late at all as the teacher hasn't entered the classroom and students were still gathered in cliques, chatting about happily. He walked to his seat, and sat down on the chair. Beside him sat his friend, Ronan, who grinned at him at his surprisingly late arrival.

'Why are you so late? You normally reach here earlier than me...' asked his best friend.

'Ah. I was a little distracted this morning, and also tired, so I overslept for a little. But guess what I've got!' Ryan then dug into his gray haversack, and took out the letter he got earlier from the mailbox at the front porch of his home. He waved the letter infront of Ronan, showing how proud he was. 'See? I got accepted! This shows I'm smarter than you!' Ryan couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. Ronan sighed, and dug for something from his bag too, and pulled out a similar looking envelope, with his name on it. 'I got in too,' Ronan smiled. Ryan was taken slightly aback, but nevertheless, he was quite happy that he could attend a prestigious boarding school in the city along with his best friend since they both first entered the school.

A week later, both of them were at home, preparing to attend the boarding school in the city. After they bade goodbye to their parents, they both left the house with their luggage and haversacks. They both met at the town nearby their houses, flagging down a cab that would take them to the city. Once they reached the city, they made their way to the boarding school.

'Woah.' Both stood before the school, with particularly amazed faces as they admired their new school. The school was especially bigger than their previous one, and appeared much grander than they thought would be. They gave each other glances before entering the school. The security guards at the entrance led them to the principal's office in which they would be taken care of.

Ronan knocked. 'Come in,' came from a voice from the inside of the office. They opened the door politely, and stepped into the office, with a middle aged looking woman with short, curly hair and wearing round spectacles staring back at them. 'I have been expecting you. Ronan and Ryan right? Welcome. Heres your timetable, a map of the school, your dorm keys and some other documents you might need to get used to this new school building.' The principal handed them a file each, containing a pile of documents, and a key placed in the pocket of the file. 'Enjoy your stay here, and have fun studying. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask anybody around you. You can go now.' Both of them held the file, got up from their chairs and left the office.

'Lessons don't officially start till tomorrow huh. Lets go to our dorms then.' Ryan nodded, agreeing to go with what Ronan said. They took out the map, and navigated to their dorms. They entered the dorm, and started to organise their belongings, settling down.

That night, they both were on their bunk beds, both having packed and prepared for the next day of school. 'I sure wonder how our new classmates are like, ' Ronan muttered aloud. 'Mmh,' Ryan replied sleepily. Both of them fell asleep in no time.

The next morning, both of them woke up on time, prepared for the day, and made their way to the first class - homeroom. When they reached the classroom using the documents the principal gave them, the class was in their groups waiting for the teacher to arrive, similar to how they had homeroom from where they came from. Just then, Ryan noticed a girl. Not just a girl, but a _familiar_ one at that. She had long flowy cream blonde hair, with bangs that were cut just right at her eyebrows and bright khaki eyes, which made him notice her even more. Both of them just stood at the door, when a older looking man excused them from their backs to enter the classroom. When he entered, the students all scrambled into their seats, leaving both Ronan and Ryan standing at the door looking blur. He must be our homeroom teacher, Ryan thought.

'Good morning class, today I'll introduce two new students into our class. Please give them a warm welcome.' He then beckoned the two of them into the class, and asked the both of them to introduce themselves.

Ronan started first, 'Hi, my name is Ronan, I come from Elven Town, not too far from here. Nice to meet you.' He flashed a smile, which caused most of the girls in the class to pay attention to him.

'U-um hi, my name's Ryan. I'm from Elven Town too, and nice to meet you all.' Ryan blushed. The class gave a round of warm applause, and when Ryan looked around, he saw that the girl earlier was grinning at him. When the applause stopped, the teacher cleared his throat, and began, 'Ronan,' he pointed at a seat at the far left of the classroom. 'Go sit beside Elesis.' Ronan nodded and went on to follow the teacher's instructions. Girls across the class exchanged glances, but not all of them. Especially the red-haired girl he was supposed to sit beside, who looked particularly sleepy and cranky. 'Ryan, go sit beside Lire' he pointed at an empty seat again, this time it was beside the girl where Ryan has been noticing all this time. Lire... Is that you..? Is that really _you_? His heart felt heavy at that time, but it beat faster and faster at the same time too.

When Ryan got to his seat, Lire turned to him, smiled at him and said, 'Nice to meet you _again_, Ryan.'

* * *

><p>AN : another bad chapter... typed this during free time in school due to nothing to do! heheh hope it wasn't too bad though x.x my command of english can really suck at times... still learning to improve writing fanfics, so drop me a review? ^^ thanks! theres nothing i love more than reading comments from people who have read my work 8D i need to improve =/

and yeah i didn't expect it to be so long! o3o probably due to being lazy to write all at one go, but i kinda like having cliffhangers! hehehe -evil- it'll probably be done in another one or two chapters.. so please bear with my bad fic for abit x.x

thanks for reading! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to GC and its characters except for this little fanfiction story.

* * *

><p>Upon hearing that, Ryan eyes widened. It must be Lire, he thought. Why would she be here? Mentally he came up with a list of questions to ask Lire once he got the chance to. Lire was still staring at him, and he realised that he was the center of attention of the class. He then quickly pulled out his chair, put down his bag. He gave Lire a small grin before turning his attention back to the teacher who was infront of the class.<p>

During lunch, Ryan met up with Ronan and sat with him in the school's cafeteria while eating their food. It was silent before Ronan realised Ryan had stopped eating, and he was spacing out. He followed the direction of where he was looking at and he realised Ryan was staring at a certain girl with blonde hair. He waved infront of Ryan, 'Hey, whats with you? Are you alright?'

'H-huh? Its nothing, its nothing,' blabbered Ryan, after coming to his senses and continued eating his food.

* * *

><p>'Hey, that newcomer has been staring at you since <em>forever<em>,' giggled Arme.

Lire only smiled. 'Do you know him?' probed Arme.

'I guess so, childhood friends?' replied Lire.

'Ooohhh sounds interesting! Tell me more!' said Arme excitedly.

Lire smiled and stuffed a piece of bread into Arme's mouth. 'Hurry up and eat, little girl,' she laughed as she looked at Arme's face. She then took a glance at Ryan a few tables away from where she was sitting and thought, I can't keep running from this, huh. She smiled again and continued eating her food.

* * *

><p>Few days passed as Ryan got more closer with Lire. Having his seat beside her, he would tend to turn to her if he had any questions and sometimes during pairwork or discussions during classes, they would be paired up to carry out the activities planned by their teachers. It was not long until Lire and Ryan became part of the same group of friends, which also included Ronan, Arme and a few other people from their class.<p>

Once school ended, that group of friends would often meet up along the corridor outside the classrooms to discuss their plans for the day. This time, it was also to discuss their plans for the upcoming summer vacation which would last around a month. 'Let's go to the ice-cream shop opposite the school!' suggested Amy, a bubbly girl with pink, long flowy curly hair and often tied up in twin-tails and she was also the school belle. The others agreed with her suggestion and they all headed to the ice-cream shop.

They all found a suitable place with enough chairs to slack around with their ice-cream, and soon a random conversation which involved all of them had begun. 'Ryan, did you know Lire before you came to this school?' asked Arme. Everybody looked at Ryan and Lire with beaming faces, and soon Ryan cleared his throat, and said 'Yes, I knew her, she was my childhood friend.' Upon saying that, he got reminded of all the questions he wanted to ask since he met Lire again during the first day he attended school. Everybody exchanged glances. Lire's cheeks started to redden.

'You sure only friends? Or _childhood lovers_?' teased Ronan. Ryan's heart skipped a beat.

'Oh shush Ronan, you're making them feel embarrassed! Look at their faces, as red as tomatoes!' giggled Arme.

Ryan and Lire could do nothing but be embarrassed while the group made silly grins at the both of them. The leader of the group, Elesis, cleared her throat and changed the topic.

'So hey, what are you guys planning to do for summer vacation?' she asked.

'I'm returning to Silver Land with Amy,' said Jin.

Before the teasing started, he raised his hand up and said 'It's to meet up with our elders back at home! Don't think anywhere else!' Amy nodded vigorously in agreement to Jin's statement.

'Oh really, well if you say so,' said Ronan in a sarcastic tone. 'I'm returning to my parent's home to take care of them back in my hometown. Elly, are you going back there as well? Since we come from the same hometown.'

Elesis' posture stiffened. 'N-No! Ah y-yes I'm going back there b-but you don't have to go back with me!' she stammered, with a face glowing bright red. The rest laughed.

'Lass, how about you?' Arme asked.

There was a long silence before he spoke, 'I suppose I'll just be returning to my hometown like everyone else is,' before managing a small smile for Arme who smiled back.

Lire turned to Ryan who was beside her amidst the conversation, and spoke in a low voice. 'You're heading back to Elven Town right?'

Ryan nodded. 'You?'

'I suppose so. My parents are living here so I don't really have any hometown to return to. Do you mind if I return with you?'

Ryan's heart skipped a beat again. 'S-sure...' he replied.  
>Lire smiled back.<p>

_This is a chance to clear my doubts of that day_, he thought. _To find answers for the list of questions I've long wanted to ask._

* * *

><p>AN: yeah its end of the chapter! somehow got inspired to continue this again after coming back to read some grand chase fanfiction stories after quite long time! was tempted to continue this and finish it off, but i guess that'll be no fun! XD i shall apologise if its a little short D8 will continue with the next chapter sometime soon! please do review 8D


End file.
